


糖果《Dessert》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 一辆快车————我今天真的好勤快！怎么没人夸我！





	糖果《Dessert》

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆快车————  
> 我今天真的好勤快！怎么没人夸我！

开门再落锁，已经是夜里十一点。  
闵玧其没开灯，小心翼翼举着手机作照明先进了卧室。田柾国感冒发烧不舒服，在向辅导员请假以后已经在家里躺了两天没去学校，闵玧其说陪他去医院，却被他以“能吃药就不打针”的理由搪塞了过去。  
早上出门时对方还在睡，闵玧其见他确实像是恢复了些精神的样子也就放心出门了。中途有通过电话，田柾国声音也不再是之前那样有气无力，闵玧其多说了几句他就又开始装没听见。如果不是晚上的聚餐推不掉，闵玧其肯定一下班就回来收拾这个偶尔叛逆期的小孩子。

手机微弱的灯光移动在黑暗中—田柾国胸前抱着被子一角，脚却伸出去，霸道地摆在床上，完全没有睡相可言。  
还是先伸手摸了额头。  
有细碎的汗，但并不烫手。闵玧其稍稍掖了一下被角，怕布料挡住对方呼吸。弄完又走到床尾，将不安分的小腿推回了原本的位置。呼吸间能闻到自己身上的酒气，心跳也因为挥发开来的酒精变得越来越快……闵玧其又看一眼床上的人，转身出了房间。

洗过澡整个人都清爽了。  
最近工作比较忙，每天多半的时间都坐在电脑前，用眼过度的直接后果便是酸涩到没有办法戴上隐形眼镜。闵玧其在药店买了瓶据说是缓解疲劳的眼药水，只滴过一次就被药水的苦味恶心到望而却步。于是干脆重新戴回框架，算是给眼睛放假。反正近视不严重，没有眼镜也不会太影响日常生活。  
闵玧其紧关着门把头发吹至半干才回了卧室。还好，他动作够轻没有吵到在休息的病人。哪知道刚把自己那床被子掀开坐上去，田柾国的脚就钻过被子压了上来。  
闵玧其干脆拧开台灯，“吵醒你了？”  
“你回来我就醒了。”田柾国仰头笑，笑完就拿鼻尖在闵玧其腰腹部轻轻蹭。“你喝了多少酒？”  
“没多少。”闵玧其拍拍他的脸，“怎么这么精神？白天睡太多吗？”  
田柾国脚缠住他，撑着身子往闵玧其身上贴，“亲一下。”  
闵玧其低下头碰对方的嘴唇，张口想要说话就发觉田柾国的舌头趁虚而入，飞快地在上颚扫过一次。他捏着田柾国的下巴，“不打算睡了吗？”本来喝过酒就敏感，很容易就被挑起兴趣。闵玧其平时也不是纵欲的人，每每都是被田柾国磨得不行才尽兴地做一次，然而今天却轻易扯断了理智，“不打算睡就起来。”  
田柾国黏人的功夫一流。  
此刻他手已经抓住了闵玧其的睡裤腰带，“哥，我想要你。”  
闵玧其把人往怀里一拉—喝过酒的人力气不大好控制，生病的那个又没什么力气，田柾国脖子被人捏住，却像是小猫被妈妈用牙叼住了后颈的皮肉……不痛，但是充满了警示的味道。  
“我要你。”

压着人亲了一番还不作数，闵玧其把田柾国的睡衣撩过头顶，“手抬起来。”  
田柾国乖乖照做，心里觉得不太对又没精力说点什么。  
锁骨被舌尖舔过的时候终于有了一点危险的实感。闵玧其的牙扣住那根骨头轻轻撕咬，一边咬又一边用舔弄给到安慰。  
喘气好像变成了困难的事。田柾国左手按在闵玧其肩膀上，不知道要推开或是怎样，“哥，好痒啊。”  
闵玧其握着他的腰，“很痒吗？”  
田柾国诚实地点点头，“很痒。”  
“这里呢？”闵玧其说完就把阵地下移到乳头。嘴唇含住便开始用力吮吸，唾液把胸脯濡湿，又用手夹住挺立的顶尖打着圈揉搓。“这里也会痒吗？”

田柾国再开口已经带上了哭腔。  
胸口很难受，下面也很难受。因为生病运作变慢的大脑现在彻底罢工，说话也颠三倒四的毫无逻辑。  
“哥，不要弄了。”可他明明在期待什么，大腿自发把两腿间跪着的人夹住不放。闵玧其问他想做什么，没等人上交答案就把田柾国双腿分开，顺便把裤子褪到膝盖处。“还没退烧吗？”他撸了撸对方下面那根，“我是不是要拿温度计帮你量一下？”  
田柾国整个人都像过电一样抖了抖，他拉着闵玧其的手，示意自己还需要更多。闵玧其笑他贪心，掌心拖住两颗小球晃了晃便让田柾国趴下去。  
田柾国会错意，抓着被子往里拱，然后转过身动手扒拉闵玧其的裤子。闵玧其没纠正他，只是把腿打开，“现在是给我甜头吗？”  
“我给哥舔。”  
听错了倒是不影响进度。  
闵玧其把腰带解开，挠了挠田柾国的下巴。性器被握住的时候已经硬了，田柾国指腹上有一层薄薄的茧，摸上去很有感觉。闵玧其见他迟迟不动，干脆自己握住往田柾国唇边送，“小朋友不好意思了？”  
“不是。”田柾国歪着头，表情很纯真。  
“那是什么？”龟头蹭过下唇遮挡住的那颗痣，“需要按什么开关吗？”闵玧其哄骗道，“乖，往里面吞。”

龟头顶进口腔以后，闵玧其确定对方可能真的是没有退烧。或者说，温度又重新燃了起来。  
田柾国听话地张大嘴，好让那一根插得更深。舌头舔弄着柱体，虽然有点没轻没重闵玧其还是很快就被田柾国弄得有点受不了。他把性器抽出来，田柾国又追上来用嘴唇蹭着吸了两下，“不要了吗？”  
“不要了。”闵玧其看他反应慢半拍实在可爱，捏了捏他柔软的耳垂。“田柾国，你想要什么？”  
不是做什么，是要什么。  
闵玧其要他亲口说，也只能由自己给予。

“你。”  
单字简单又不失仪式感。  
闵玧其让他抱着枕头跪好，湿滑的唇印顺着脊梁骨往下停留在尾椎。他指节又细又长，揉捏着臀肉让田柾国不要害怕。  
其实没有真正的进入。  
性器顶端擦着嫩肉滑进大腿内侧，闵玧其摸了摸田柾国的喉结，“小乖。”  
“嗯？”  
“是在叫你。”闵玧其手放回对方腰部，“因为今天很乖。”  
“嘴巴很乖。”  
“屁股很乖。”  
“大腿也很乖。”  
田柾国被他说得不好意思接话，整个人都快要晕乎乎地倒下去。

然后闵玧其开始抽动，一寸寸地查看自己的领地。被性器这样爱抚的感觉太过奇异了，田柾国想往前挪，刚一动就被闵玧其抓住了脚踝。“不准躲。”  
双腿间承受着缓慢又最温柔的凌迟，是刀刃也是盘旋着锁死的绸带。田柾国甚至不敢出声，不敢求饶也不敢再逃开。对方的手掌抚摸到脸颊，闵玧其动作顿了顿，“怎么会哭……不舒服吗？”  
不是。  
田柾国怕闵玧其误会，摇摇头接着侧过去用嘴唇去贴对方的掌心，那冰凉的手指就撬开了自己的嘴巴，配合下体的频率一起动作。他听到闵玧其笑了，然后沾着自己唾液的手指拉住了自己的手腕，绕到了身前。两根阴茎凑在一起磨蹭又磨蹭，终于把床单浇湿。

乱七八糟的拥吻是结束。  
隐秘的躁动也被完好地压制回去。  
闵玧其拨开田柾国额头前的碎发，体贴地用唇瓣作为载体，“这下退烧了。”


End file.
